The truth of who I am really
by PercyJacksonfan4life
Summary: Is Percy really who he think he is? Did he ever know that the destiny of a kingdom lies in his hands.? Did he really know that he would be the greatest ruler of all? He hasasecret power that he doesn't even know about! If he finds out what it is the entire uniiverse may go into balance for it has broken. Will he make the right choices or will he die? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Through the mystical forest a woman was running with a bundle in her arms. The baby was only 4 months old. The lady wore a beautiful dress but is was dirty and ripped from the running. The crown on her head showed that she was the Queen of a beautiful kingdom. _I must put him in a safe place. The kingdom is in danger! He can't live here._ The queen reached a place where there was hardly any light. The place was mysterious and powerful. The place had a lake. In the middle of the lake there was a cave that held tremendous power. She quickly hugged her child and gave a necklace. In it was a picture of a strong man with the queen who was holding a child. She smiled at the sight of the King who was her lover. She quickly took out an egg and put it with the child. ``He will be your guardian and friend." She said in a whisper.

She then started to talk towards the cave, ``Please Argon the kingdom is in danger! Take my child somewhere safe for him to grow and learn. He will help us one day but not now for he is only a baby." As she finished the lake started to bubble and out came a dragon. The dragon was the eldest of them all. The lady was not frightened since kingdom held friendship with the dragons. The dragon looked at the queen then at the child. _``Ah Queen Leviana. To what the pleasure do I owe you for visiting me?" _``My kingdom is no longer safe for the child. Since the attack my kingdom was taken over. Winsferd went with his solders to stop the attack but they were defeated. With no one to lead them the leader of the army who was a man took over the kingdom. I came here as quickly as I can to protect my son. The cruel king won't stop to kill him. So I beg of you please can you take him to another world where he will be safe." _``I see but what of you?" _``I won't leave my kingdom for they need to know that their Queen is still alive." _``Very well. I will send him in a world where he can train and fight. In time he will return to you." _``Thank you." She gave her child one last kiss on the forehead knowing that she won't see him until many years later. She gave her child to Argon. As she watched her child taken away from her she said, `` I will see you again soon Percy Jackson son of King Winsferd and Queen Leviana." She turned around and returned to her kingdom with sadness but pride knowing that her child was safe.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

**The Dream**

**Percy Pov**

I gave a groan as I pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock. I bolted out of my bed when I remembered that it was the first day summer. _I get to go to Camp Half blood. See Annabeth and Grover with the rest of my friends. _I pulled out my duffel bag and started to pack. I threw in my camp T-shirt with my jeans. I stuffed the rest of the things I'd need for the summer. I made sure I had Riptide with me. I smelled cookies. _Yes! Mom's making her blue chocolate chip cookies._ I ran downstairs with my bag. ``Good morning mom." ``Good morning Percy. I see that you slept?" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said morning to Paul. I sat down when my mom bought her cookies out with pancakes. I stacked a pile of the pancakes and poured syrup. When I was done I ate some cookies with orange juice. I said bye to them and promised to be careful. When the taxi driver dropped me off he asked me if this was the right place. I chuckled and said yes. When I crossed the border Nico tried to scare me but I saw him. ``Oh man. Why didn't you let me?" `` Because it's fun death breath." We met the others and laughed as they told us about their year. The day went by and soon I was on my bed going to sleep. I should tell you I was expecting some demigod dreams but I didn't get any. My dream seemed to be a memory when I was a baby.

_I seemed to be in a bed surrounded by some toys. The door opened and I saw a woman come over my crib. `` How are you my little Percy? Your daddy is going to come soon after the meeting. He's very proud of you. You look so much like him. One day you're going to be just like him." The door opened again and a strong man who looked like a leader stood behind her. By their crowns I guess they were King and Queen. ``How is he?" He gave me a finger and I held on to it. ``He has a strong grip just like his father." `` Yes and he has your leadership too." ``That may be but he has your gracefulness and loyalty with a warm heart just like you." They both turned to me and said, `` we both love you very much Percy. Never forget that."_

I woke up breathing heavily. _What was that dream about? They can't be my parents. I have them with me right now. I need to call mom._ ``O' Iris pleas show me Sally Jackson New York." An image of my mom came up. `` Hi mom! I have a question." She looked up and gave me a smile and said, ``Percy! How is everything at camp?" "Great but mom my question is did you find me?" ``What do you mean Percy?" I told her about my dream. When I was done she gave a sigh, 'Yes and no. You see your real mother was a close friend of mine. They couldn't take care of you because the kingdom was in danger. Your parents were good friends with the dragons so your parents sent you somewhere safe. I was from there but I wanted to explore. They thought you would be safe with me." Memories started to come back to me. ``There were two things with you this necklace and this egg. The egg is a dragon. He is going to be your guardian and friend. You're going to be his rider." She knew that much. She sent me the things through Hermes express. I looked at the picture of my parents wanting to know more about them. _How are they? Are they safe? Were they captured? _I looked down at the egg and knew that no one can know about this. It was still night time so I put on some clothes and took the egg. I came out of my cabin and made sure no one saw me going into the forest. When I made sure I was deep into the forest I sat down with the egg in front of me. I picked it up and it started to wiggle. Cracks started appear. Soon the hatchling came out. The baby dragon was ocean blue with really dark blue. I picked him up and started to pat him. He gave soft growls at that. I started to think of names. I gave a small smile when I found the perfect one. ``Do you like the name of Ragnor?" when I said the name he nodded. _``I like that name." _``You can speak to me?" _``Yes I can speak to you through your mind. Our minds are linked." _He started to tell me about my kingdom. The name was Elsmere. The place was beautiful and happy. My parents were great at ruling. The place grew and flourished. My mother was kind, gentle, graceful, and loyal but she was skilled so if she had no choice but to fight she would. That's what caught my father's attention. She was fierce. My father was a leader but laid back. He was like me. `` So what you're saying is that my parents are like me and Annabeth." _``Yeah I guess you can say that." _I made a nest for him and left because I realised that everyone would be waking up now.

I walked out of the forest just as the others came out of their cabin Annabeth came over. ``Good morning Seaweed brain."``Hi wise girl. How was your sleep?" ``It was great and the construction on Olympus is almost done." Oh right. I should explain that. Annabeth was the official architect of Olympus. She got that job when we were sixteen after the Titan war. That was her reward. Now Olympus looks better than ever. ``Great. That means we can hang out more now." We went to our tables to eat.

Today was eggs with waffles with orange juice. Mine was blue of course. When we finished Chiron banged on the table to get our attention. ``Now for those who are new here welcome to Camp Half-blood! Those who returned welcome back! Now the rules don't go into the forest until fully trained and you must have armor with you. Tomorrow will be Capture the flag. Now go on and start your training!" We all gave cheers. _Chiron got better in his speeches. _I quickly went to sword training since I had to teach. After an hour on teaching them how to hold a sword properly I had free time. _Those kids are excited to learn but they need to know the basics first. It'll take a while to make them masters. ``It won't take them a while it's going to take years for them!" Ragnor is that you? ``Who else do you think?" How do you know? ``I was watching them through your eyes." You can do that? ``Yea. We both can do that. Our minds are linked remember?" Oh yeah. ``Wow you forget fast. You're going to need all the help you can get." Hey! I'm not hopeless. ``Ok fine but I think you should visit Olympus and go to Athena." Why would I visit her? ``Just ask her politely if you could stay in her library for a while. There some books that you need to read. They're going to be helpful." Aw man why do I have to read some books? ``I already said the answer and I'm not going to repeat it." Fine I'll go visit Athena._

I went to the Big House to ask Chiron if I could visit Olympus. He gave me permission and told Argus to drop me off. I thanked him and went inside the Empire State building. I went to the front desk. ``Please give me the key for the 600th floor to Olympus." ``There's no 600th floor kid now get lost." I gave a sigh and uncapped my pen and put it on his throat. ``Just give me the damn key." He gave me the key and said sorry. I went in the elevator and pressed the button after I gave the key. I waited for the _Ding! _When I looked at Olympus Ii was better than before. Annabeth did a great job. I started look for Athena's palace. I finally found it. It had Olive trees with Owls on the branches. The temple looked like the perfect home.

I walked up and knocked on the door. After a minute she answered. ``What do you want?" ``Lady Athena I came here to ask you if I can use your library. I need some information on some things. I won't damage anything." By the look on her face she didn't expect me to say that. ``Fine but this better not be a joke or a prank." She led me towards her library and let me tell you this it made Russia look tiny. She showed me this pedestal and said, ``Say what kind of book you want like history but if it's specific say the title." After that she went somewhere in the library.

I gave a sigh and asked for the history book on demigods and Olympus. A heavy book came out of one of the shelves. I took it towards a table and started to read it.

5 hours later...

I finally finished the book and started to write about5 the information I learned. So far it was 7 pages. Yea Percy Jackson writing and reading! Apparently the book held a lot of good information. Did you know that in the time of Greece Zeus was afraid of the river gods rage? Wow the _almighty _Zeus scared of river gods. I stapled the paper and went back to the pedestal to ask about a book on castle secrets and architecture. I looked at the clock and realised that it was 12 o'clock. Wow I stayed that long? I saw Athena walking around maybe looking for a book? I quickly went up to her and asked her if I could borrow the book. ``Maybe there is hope for you after all. Yes you can borrow the book."

I thanked her and left._ ``See it wasn't that bad and you learned new things. Now you're a little bit smarter than before." Fine it was interesting but why do I have to take a book about Architecture and secrets on castles?_ `` If you read this book you'll learn on how to find secret passages and buildings. Say in a war you have to make a fortress. You would know what material would be best." Okay I guess that makes sense but what about training? He gave a sigh, `` this is your training. Being a prince or a King has responsibilities. Your people should know that you know what you're doing. When you know enough about royalty you can start combat and skills." It made sense. He was telling me that if the people have a leader who doesn't know how to lead then they would die. They have to pick someone who knows what it's like to be a leader.

I paid the taxi man and went pass the barrier. I dropped off the book with my paper in my cabin. I asked the nymphs if I could get some chicken with coke. When I was done eating I went to arts and crafts. Annabeth asked me where I've been. ``I had some things to do on Olympus." was my answer. She didn't question me any further. We were given the rest of the day off. I took my book and went to the beach. I sat on the sand with water touching my shoes. I opened the book and started to read on how a castle was made.

There was a diagram on how they start. I got an idea and laid the book in front of me but out of reach from the water. I looked for a flat surface and started to make a model of the castle. Okay so first you have to make the base a square with an exact 90 degree angle...

3 hours later...

**Annabeth Pov**

I was looking for Percy but he wasn't in his cabin or the arena so he must be at the beach. When I entered the beach I stopped in my tracks. Right in front of me was this huge castle no wait correction sand castle. I quickly ran towards the big house yelling out Chiron's name. He ran out of the door asking me what was wrong. ``Chiron come quick. On the beach there this huge-"I couldn't continue because Chiron picked me up and seated me on his back. We ran towards the beach with campers looking at us. When we reached there all the cabin counselors were staring at the castles. I went to talk to my friends asking them if they knew who made the sand castle. Chiron messaged the Olympians about it. They quickly came from a distance since they didn't want to ruin the castle. I and my mom were talking about the architecture. Hephaestus and Leo were talking about the structure while Poseidon was wondering who could make such a nice sand castle. ``Hey guys what's all this commotion about?" Percy asked us. ``I found this sand castle and were all wondering who made this sand castle. Why do you have those things in your hand?" He was carrying seaweed and shells. ``Oh to decorate the aquarium inside the castle that I made." We all looked at him. ``You made this?" my mom said. ``Yea. You guys can look inside if you want but please don't damage anything it took me a while to add all those things inside." He went inside and we all followed him. We couldn't help but gasp at the sight. The architecture was amazing it almost rivaled my mother's temple. He showed us the living room which caused Apollo and Hermes with their children go for the arcades that was in the corner of the room. Hestia made the fire go a bit higher that was in the fire place. He then showed us the bedrooms which had the medieval look yet it was modern showed us the kitchen was full of space and could hold a huge then showed us this room that us gasped. The room was like an oasis mixed with an amusement water the guys ran to to the water laid down on a beach blanket with an umbrella over her of us went to the pool.I turned towards Percy and saw him standing near and aquarium that was like the size of the dumped the things in and controlled the water to adjust them in the right place.

Posiden came up to him and asked him the question that was on everyone's mind."Percy how did you make this castle?No one has ever been able to do this with sand." "It was easy I just followed the instructions in the book that I borrowed from Athena instead of stone or wood I used sand." We all looked at him since Percy never reads a book."What?I'm capable of reading a book you know.I have proof and a witness." he took out the book and said," Athena knows that I asked permission to use her library and I stayed their for 5 hours." We all looked at my mom and she nodded."Now if you don't mind I'm going to go to the grand library and finish the book so I can add the defenses." My mom whispered in a squeaky voice,"Grand library?'' he gave a nod. We all followed him to the mom and I looked ready to faint the library was bigger than my mom's. Hers was like a quarter of it! "How did-" "I had a few titans who owed me a favor and I know people." We all went in and stayed their for the rest of the day reading.

**Phew that was a long you like a little twist and hey Percy is just needs to read more next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Captured

**The Book**

**Percy Pov**

I've been training by reading books. Apparently they help you a lot. I know what to do if a king or a queen greets me or is my guest. Ragnor said I need to be prepared for the royal and believe me it's nothing like riding horses and acting like everyone is lower than you. You have to know the names, gestures, poster, and right things to say. It has been going on for three weeks until he said I was done. I was hoping that my friends didn't notice the change in me like my manners and way of speech. Right now we were thinking on which one to train on first. _``We should start on archery first since you suck at it." _I gave a groan. _``But I suck at it!" ``I know that's why we're working on it. Now tell me what do you feel when you pick up a bow." ``I don't know. When I pick it up I feel like it's not my thing or my…element."``I know what your problem is the bows that they make are not right for you. You need to learn how to make one." _I gave a sigh and went back to the castle. The gods decided that they're going to keep it since it was really pretty and the collection of the books was rare. Athena added the same kind of pedestal like her library so you don't have to look for it in the book in the whole library.

I asked for a book on hunting and making bows. I started to read it since I had no choice. Ragnor was hunting somewhere. He had to find three deer's now since he was 6 times the size of the big house! When I was done I looked for the Morgan tree that was the best kind to make a bow out of. When I found one I asked the dryad if I could take one of its branches to make a boy. Since I asked so nicely she said yes. I took out a dagger that I had with me just in case it I lost my sword in battle. I started to carve the wood gently and smoothly. I followed the diagrams with great care. When I was done I made sure that I told Ragnor to keep the skin of the deer he caught. I checked the curve of the bow and found it rough. Most people said that that was good but I don't agree. I took some sand paper and smoothed out the roughness. When I felt it again I was surprised by the smoothness.

Ragnor came right then

with the skin of the animals. He looked at the bow with a critical eye. ``_It's pretty good .What are you going to do with the animals?" I'm going to make the string of the bow with it. Like it says in the instructions. ``This skin won't be strong enough. The best choice would be the skin of the Nemain Lion." Well I can't get it now since I'll have to search for it. ``You don't have to. While I was hunting I attacked to improve my skills so I bought the skin with me to see if you wanted to do anything with it." Thanks. He gave me it and I ripped a piece of the shin and tied it to the top of the bow. I pulled it as hard as I could and tied the other end on the other edge of the bow. I pulled the string and found it a little bit difficult to pull back. ``You'll get use to it after a while." I looked at the bow with happiness. I made it all by myself! I couldn't help but get the feeling that something was missing on the bow. I know that I would need a quiver and some arrows but the bow just seemed to plain. It needed to tell people to who the bow belongs to. I got an idea and took out my dagger again. I laid the bow on my lap and started to draw designs on the curve on the bow._

_30 minutes later…..._

_I looked at the bow in satisfaction. The curve had the design of Ragnor flying in the wind with me on his back. I drew the sea and a castle with my sword beside us. I thought that it needed some color so I borrowed some of the paint from the arts and crafts class. Now the bow seemed to shine in the sun. I looked at the deer skin and asked one of naiads if I could burrow the basket weaving tools. I took the needle and used the skin of the Nemain Lion to sow the deer skin together to make a quiver to hold my arrows. Ragnor was helping at some points or telling me what was wrong or needed to be improved on. I then looked for some branches that wouldn't break for arrows but in the end I gave up since all of them would break. ``Maybe you could ask Hephaestus if he could make you some arrows. He does owe you a favor from helping him in Mount St. Helens." I then went to sleep in my cabin since it was getting near curfew. I hid the bow and quiver under my bed. I had another dream but I don't know if it was past or present._

_(Dream)_

_I saw my mom enter the palace. The place that used to be so full of life and happiness was cold and grey. The light from the torches hardly made the place warm and bright. When I looked at my mom's face it seemed to be sad and grey. Her face wasn't happy and full of health like before. Her eyes that were a light shade of blue seemed to mourn. I saw a portrait of a man standing their tall and proud. He looked a lot like me.I Guess that's my father since at the bottom it said King Winsferd. My mom looked at the picture longingly. Maybe he went to another country to visit or talk to? My mom continued walking. I realized that the palace was quiet. It was so quiet that I could hear her footsteps. She still had her crown on her head so that means she's still queen. There were some guards behind her. She stopped and looked up at a man with hatred in her eyes. Sitting on a throne were my father should sit was a man who didn't look like my father at all._

_``Ah Queen Leviana. Tell me where have you been this entire time?" She didn't respond. ``Did you go somewhere to try and protect your son? You know that it's no use. I will send the guards to search for him. When they will find him I will kill him. Then I would make you my Queen." ``I would never become your queen Reginald." She said with anger and venom. ``Ah but you will for the kingdom needs a queen no? Then we would we make our own royal family. You would love me for eternity." ``My love will always belong to Winsferd. You are nothing like him. You are just a man who took his place. You are hated by all the people in the kingdom." ``Why do you still love him? He left you. He is gone accept that. I can give you what you want with a snap of my fingers. As many servants, flowers, jewelry, anything! Yet you still refuse." ``You cannot gain me with gifts Reginald. You will never capture my heart it is already by Winsferd." Mom said with tears in her eyes. ``I see that you still haven't accepted the fact that he is already dead. Never the less I will still you my queen even if I have to by force." With that he went back into his seat with mom being taken somewhere._

_(End of dream) _

I woke up breathing heavily knowing one thing my. My mother is in danger.

**Ok another chapter done! Wow I'm really writing on this this story since ideas keep popping up. Spread the word on my next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	4. Chapter 4 Weapons

Weapons

Percy Pov

I woke up and took a shower. The feeling of water made me happy. I wore a white shirt with black jeans. I picked a black Hoddle that was red inside. I tried to comb my hair but it just wouldn't stay in the same place. I gave up soon. I took my quiver and bow out. I looked at it adoringly. I picked them up and headed to the woods to meet Ragnor. ``Hey Ragnor." He tore his gaze away from the sun rising and looked at me._ Good morning my rider. Are you going to go visit Hephaestus soon?__ ``Yea but first I should think about how I want them. I'm going to look at the book for any ideas." __Okay but I'm going to go hunting. It'll take me a few hours. By 1 I'll be back.__ ``Okay but don't go too far." He left with a big leap in the air and spread his wings. I was looking at the many designs of the arrows. None of them seem to catch my attention. I was about to close the book when I noticed I didn't look at the last page. I turned over and gasped. The design of the bow looked exactly like mine. __**(His bow is completely white except for the string which was black)**_

_I traced the designs with my fingers. The bow was complex yet simple for me when I made it. The arrows were slim and thin. At the end the feathers were white first but slowly turned to the color black to the end. So in the middle it was grayish. This was the one that I wanted. I showed the picture to Ragnor through my mind. He agreed that it was beautiful but deadly. _

_I told him that I was going to visit Hephaestus. I went to Olympus with my things. The people on Olympus stared at me curiously because of the things I carried. I reached a temple were there was fire and metal in the building. The building was made of it. I passed the gate and knocked on the door. ``Who knocks on the door of the master forger?" ``It is I Hephaestus. Percy Jackson. I came to ask for your help on some weapons that I am trying to make." ``You may enter demigod." The door opened and I followed the sound of metal being hit._

_I saw Hephaestus surrounded by fire and metal. He was busy working on something so I waited patiently. When he was done making a helicopter that seems to be from WWII he drooped it on the table. Before it reached the table it turned on and started to fly around the room._

_``So what do you need my help on demigod?" he said looking at me trying to see if I was joking and lying just to waste his time. ``Lord Hephaestus I am making a bow and arrow since I don't want to suck at archery anymore. I already made the bow and Quiver but I need help on making the arrows. I tried to make them but they would shatter every time. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to look at my weapons." He seemed to be a bit happy on doing something. ``Can I have a look at them?" I gave a nod and took out the quiver and bow. He looked at the weapons with great curiosity. He held the bow in his hand and stretched the string. Surprisingly he found it a little difficult to pull the string back. He looked at the designs on the side and felt the curve. ``This bow is different from others. It seems regular but it has a bit of magic in it. How did you make it?" I told him how I made it and showed him the book. ``May I look at the book more closely?" I handed it to him. He skimmed through the book with happiness. ``This book is very ancient. In the titan war there were many books that the titans hidden. We searched for them in vain but we couldn't find any. This is one of them. Your bow may rival Artemis and Apollo together! When you made it will only work for you and only you. You are gifted Perseus. Use it well. Now what is your choice for your arrows?" I was a bit surprised at the new information but answered his question. ``I was looking through the book to find any arrow designs that I would like but none of them caught my attention. I noticed that there was one page left so I turned it and found out that the design of the bow was exactly like mine. The last page shows that the bow and arrow were made from someone. The person may have had great knowledge on building. I don't know how but I made the bow without knowing it like I was destined to or something." He seemed to agree with me._

_``Let us start making your weapon. Know this child that I don't hate you. You are one of my favorites after Bekendorf. Feel free to come in and make anything you likes Perseus." ``Thank you Hephaestus." I was full of gratitude. He cleared a table and put the book again the wall. ``First we should make the quiver a bit stronger so when a sword slashes it won't get cut off." I liked the idea so I agreed. He took a piece of metal and made liquefy. He carefully covered it and made sure that no one would notice the hardness. To make it look strong yet weak to my enemies and opponents he covered it with white leather. He made it enchanted so it would never break or wore. He then picked up the bow and added any kind of metal you could think of and made it mix with the bow. I was shocked when I picked it up it was still wood and nothing changed. He told me that the inside was metal mixed with wood making it in between wood and metal._

_He said that he was going to study the designs but in order for me to make the arrows I would have to ask the minor goddess of trees if she would allow me to cut down a tree of Aduwa. That kind of tree would make the finest weapon in the world but she doesn't allow anyone to cut one. Not even Zeus. I prayed to my father for luck. _

_I then quickly went through the paths of Olympus and followed the directions Hephaestus gave me. I reached a temple that was smaller than the Olympians. It was surrounded by every type of tree that existed. Even the ones that was extinct. I saw the goddess sitting underneath a tree reading a book. I bowed to the goddess. She looked up and politely asked me why I was here. ``Lady Arine I am making some weapons to use against opponents and enemies. I want to get better at archery so I made a bow and quiver but Hephaestus said to me that if I want to make the arrows it would be best if I made them out of the Aduwa tree. So I ask you. Can I cut one to make my arrows?" She looked at me as if trying to seek the truth. When she saw that I was not lying or joking she gave me a warm smile. ``Why of course! I only allow you because if it weren't for you I wouldn't have a throne or a cabin for my children. Come." She got up and led me through her fields. There was clearing and in the clearing there was a group of trees. Some of them looked old or were just growing. She showed me a tree were it must have been only 5 years old. The trunk and branches were strong and long. Perfect to make the arrows that I needed. She blew on the tree and it shrunk to the size of my palm. She picked it up and gave it to me. ``The tree is small enough for you to carry. Don't worry when you reach Lord Hephaestus temple it will grow back to its size." I gave a bow and thanked her sincerely. _

_I left her home happily. When I reached Hephaestus Palace I told him what happened. He was a bit shocked but gave a smile. The smile showed that he was truly happy. When we reached the room I placed the tree on the ground. It grew back to its original size. Before Hephaestus star to cut it I took all the apples and put it in a bag. That way the apples could be eaten and the seeds could grow more._

_Hephaestus slashed the tree into two pieces. He sliced of the trunk and the branches so then it was just a perfect cylinder of wood. He made a machine that would make the tree go into perfect circle sizes to make the arrows. When he was done with that he mixed metal. He told me that it would take a few hours for the metal melt. He suggested that it would be better if the arrows were different types. For example one would unleash vine, fire, or explosives. I agreed immediately. He told me that I would have to visit Hecate and ask her if she could charm the arrows._

_I setted out again to find the goddess of magic. Her place looked like an old witch's place. Filled with cauldrons and potions of hairs and eyeballs. She agreed happily for her children finally had a place to stay. She gave me a potion and said to only give a drop on the tip of the arrow and say what type of poison or weapon I want it to be. When I came back Hephaestus already finished making the arrows. The wood was whit but the arrows tip was black. I used the potion on every one of them. I kept the rest in case I needed it. He attached the feathers carefully. I realized that it was going to be lunch time soon. I thanked Hephaestus and left. The arrows looked fine and regular but they were actually deadly. Annabeth asked me where I was the entire time. ``I was up on Olympus asking Lord Hephaestus for help." I dropped of my things and continued class._

_**Annabeth Pov**_

_Percy has been acting strange lately. He has been skipping class and waking up early. Thalia, Nico, Grover, and the others agree with me. We decided that we would find out what Percy's hiding._

Ok another chapter done! Wow I'm really writing on this story since ideas keep popping up. Spread the word on my story until next time! Might Update next week or maybe a few days later if you guys review!

Percyjacksonfan4life


	5. Chapter 5 Form for characters

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated but I'm planning on the chapter and don't worry I'm not going to give up the story.I realized that I need ocs so please fill in the form and you can add god and goddess for ur parents. ONLY demigods for ur characters. Sorry for the delay.**

**Name a/o Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Godly & mortal parent (include stepparent if needed):  
**

**Other family (sisters, brothers op.):  
**

**Back story/History:  
**

**Weapons (op.):  
**

**And the completely optional stuff:  
**

**Favorite color(s):  
**

**Favorite band:  
**

**Favorite possessions:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fatal flaw:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:  
**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	6. Chapter 6 read for u need it

**Hey guys I just wanted to tell you the story is up and also why I haven`t updated. The reason is that my teacher gave our class 4 projects and it was due on October 3rd a.k.a today. We had a month to do the stuff but they had big parts and also they were a huge percentage of my grade so if I fail I won`t get a good mark on my report card. Anyways I`m just going to rest a bit so I can get back on writing. Hopefully this is the last author note. To my fans on the dragon rider. I will mostly try to update on the story and I AM NOT going to give up on the story, so don`t worry about that. Here`s a list on what might get updated in a few days or weeks:**

**The dragon rider: Maybe next week on a weekend. Keep that in mind.**

**My love where are you: My beta reader is still working on it but the person has been REALLY busy. That may not be updated soon.**

**The three brothers: If you haven`t read it yet pleas do. The chapter is still being written so expect that around the time of the dragon rider`s update or maybe a bit earlier.**

**The truth of who I am really: hmmm...this one is a tough one but I will try to update it in the next two weeks or after the other stories so be on the look out for that. Gods I sound like a that its a bad thing I just want to become an engineer. An electrical my sister`s footsteps**

**Also I have another idea for a story. What do you think about Percy,Nico,and Jason to be in a band. They can be called The Three or you can pick the name. I also want to make the story similar to retribution`s but first I have to ask permission. I`m not the kind of person or girl that uses someone`s idea so here I go. Retribution can I make the story that I just talked abut same or similar to yours. I won`t begin it until I get your permission:) Also to people who say the pertemis story is very similar to Starblade176`s I can change it if she does not allow me to do a story very similar to hers. I forgot to ask so I am going to write a big apology letter for not asking for her permission if I could make a story similar to hers. If she allows than it will be continued how it is. If not then I can change it up as much as I can.****Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I have some bad newsto tell you. I am not giving up on my stories but my parents are cutting me off from to . This is me signing off not forever**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	8. Chapter 8 finding out the hard truth

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I know I haven't been updating for this story and did the other stories. Anyways I got my inspiration and ideas back for this story. I hope you guys like the story which I put up and it is called The Three Brothers. Hope you like it and review! On with the chapter!**

Percy Pov

I was in the library which I made twelve days ago. All the Olympians visit to read the books that they thought were gone forever. I was in the battle dome were you can go plan things from battle strategies to pranks. I asked Lord Hephaestus if he can make it. Athena helped with the designs and architecture of the dome. She even added a computer so we don't have to write what we want to see, instead we can just say it. I was in the dome to research on some things, now I was surrounded by books that looked like a fortress. I made sure that I can get a clear view of what I want to see. Ragnor was out hunting in the mountains. We agreed that it was dangerous for him to be near the city in case the Olympians sense him. Right now I was looking at a book which a child of Athena wrote about the Trojan War. The book had everything about it, from the weapons to strategy. It was very useful since Ragnor told me that my kingdom was in war and since I was the prince my people were expecting me to save them and the kingdom. Through all this my mother was captured and forced as queen for the man who stole my parent's kingdom. I swear if he did anything that hurt my mom I will make sure he has a very painful death. I was studying about strategy so I'll be ready for the war. I gave a sigh and took notes about the useful things I might need in the war. Ragnor said that I wouldn't have to worry about mortals in the kingdom because most of them were demigods from different gods. My kingdom was a refugee for people who don't have homes or were banished. The place was peaceful and full of good until Reginald took over. The people are getting poor and sick. They can hardly pay for a slice of bread. The plants are all shriveled up and all the resources are dying. Reginald isn't doing anything and all he cares for is power. I can't believe that my father is dead. He was so strong but something doesn't feel right. I have a feeling that Reginald is hiding something but what? I guess I'll find out when I'm ready. I was looking at the strategies that were used in the war but it said that the plan had some faults but what were they. I guess it's time to find out.

"Computer I want you to show me the Trojan War strategy battles that they used in live action." I said to the building. The dome glowed for a minute before the tabled started to change colors. After five minutes the battle was shown. I watched to see what faults were as the Athenian child said. I didn't know that I had an audience since I was too busy working and studying.

Annabeth Pov

The others and I decided that we would spy on Percy to see what he has done for the past few days. All he said that he was just working on some business. We asked my mom were Percy was and she said that he was in the battle dome that they made a week ago. Why would he be there? We opened the door enough so everyone can see. We saw Percy on a table surrounded by books. He was reading this book with such intensity I never saw him use.

"Wow look at Percy. He's reading the book as if his life is depending on it." Travis said. We all just nodded to show that we agreed. He got up suddenly and went towards the table. He asked the dome to show the Trojan War battle strategy.

"Why would he ask that?" Clarisse said. I was confused. When did Percy get interested in history? Heck why is he interested in books? He looked at the battle with calculating eyes as if he was looking for something. But that can't be the battle strategy was flawless! He suddenly said,

"Stop! Computer set field to chess grid." The field went into boxes and the battle was in mid stop. Percy was smiling like he just figured something out. He took a book out with a pencil. He started to draw and write from the way he was moving his hand. When he was done he went to the next page and told the computer to zoom in at 6-4. The field was zoomed in and went into 3-D view as he asked. He was looking at the field with curiosity and hunger for information. He mumbled something but since it was so quiet we were able to hear,

"The mistake in the strategy was that he didn't put enough solders on the left flank then as the right. If he had put about 20 more solders, no archers, the battle would have been won. This was the mistake in the strategy. Even the littlest can have big consequences. I must remember that..." He kept on going on and was adding and editing some things. When he was done he told the computer to add 20 more archers on the left flank and to continue the fight. With shock and fascination I watched the battle go on but it was no longer how it was before it was now what Percy planned. The fight was easily one. _I thought the strategy was flawless! How is it that I didn't see this mistake before and Percy did? I read that book many times out of boredom._ I thought angrily. I couldn't help but accept that the plan was good but there might be many mistakes that I and Percy might not see but mom can.

"Whoa. I don't think we can nickname stupid things because now he saw something that most Athena kids didn't see!" Nico said.

"Don't you think I know that?" I snapped. I was angry at him. He must be cheating somehow or else how could he solve that?

"Hey Annabeth there is no need to be angry. It's great to find out that Percy is learning. He can finally do some things by himself instead of asking you now! Aren't you happy for him?" Grover asked me. My anger just got even bigger.

"No I am not happy Grover! Percy is supposed to be stupid and I'm supposed to help him because he can't do it himself! Now he just found out something that I couldn't! I read that book more than you can count! He is supposed to be the stupid, selfless, caring, idiotic boyfriend! I have control over him but now he doesn't even seem like the person that I had wrapped around my pinky!" I said with anger and hate. I didn't realize how loud I was until Percy said,

"So you never loved me? I should've known." I turned around to find Percy looking at me with hurt, betrayal, and anger in his eyes. I was speechless.

"I-I-I didn't say that! I just meant-" I was trying to say.

"Mean what Annabeth! Mean that with "I love you" and kiss was a lie? You just wanted to be known as the girl who has the most powerful and popular boyfriend! You let your pride go first than your brain. You didn't care about the consequences about hurting me or to see if I really loved you! Am I right?" He was yelling really loud in the end. The others just watched with wide eyes and opened mouths. I didn't care about that my eyes were getting blurry and tears started to fall. I couldn't meet his eyes because what he said was all true. I wanted to say that he was wrong but I couldn't.

"Well answer me." he wasn't yelling or breathing heavily anymore. The way he said it was so quiet I think it would have been better if he slapped me. He said it in such a calm and quiet voice. I winced as he said that. He was waiting for the answers just like the others were. I knew that my mom and the other Olympians were watching because I felt their eyes on me. I was ashamed but I would be even more if I didn't give him an answer.

"Y-Y-Yes." I said it so low that I wasn't sure if he heard me at just gave a nod like he didn't care about said.

"It's a good thing you told me now then least it was before I proposed to you on Friday." He said with hurt. I gave a soft gasp. He was going to propose to me. My heart started to beat faster. _I just lost the best thing that would've happened to me and it's my entire fault._

"Now if you could excuse me I need to use one of the tables to make a battle strategy that I think would be almost perfect." he said it in a voice that says that what he just said about proposing to me was nothing. He walked away not caring that I was hurt.

I didn't want to look up to see the faces of others but I had to get out of here. I turned around and was about to run to the exit to find it blocked. Travis and Conner were blocking my way with angry and disbelieving looks.

"Get out of the way Stoll's." I said with anger in my face. They just shook their heads and said,

"Nuh uh we all want to know why you used Percy. He might have of said it but we want to hear it from you. Also you don't scare us anymore not after what you did to Percy." They said. I tried to push past them but they just pushed back with a bit force but it wasn't enough to throw me off-balance. I looked at all their faces. They were all anger but the worst was my mom's look of disappointment. Lord Poseidon's face was furious at me for hurting his son.

"Daughter why did you do it?" my mom asked me. I looked down because I didn't want to see their angry faces anymore.

"I wanted to be popular. Just being called Percy's best friend wasn't enough. I needed more so I acted like I was in love with him." I replied back.

"Are you telling me you used my son for your own personal advantage?" Lord Poseidon roared. His face was full of anger and concern for his son. I couldn't meet anyone's eyes so I just looked at Percy to see what he was doing. He sitting at a table with a big sheet of paper spread out. He was looking at the book that he wrote in to. He seemed to be adding and erasing some things while whispering to him about things we couldn't hear. The rest of the people looked at what I was seeing. My mom said,

"Peruses what you are doing?" she asked. Everyone turned to see what my mom was looking at. Percy didn't answer instead he went to this huge shelf that was labeled battle strategies. He quickly climbed the rope ladder that was attached to the shelf like in the movies. He climbed up to a certain height and looked at his book again. It seemed that he was looking at a list. Everyone was watching since they were curious on what he was doing. He pushed the ladder to the right to get a book that seemed to be pretty tattered and old. He kept looking for books that were small, thin, old, and new. When he was done picking he had like fifteen books in his arms. He had no difficulty carrying them to the table where the big sheet of paper was. As he put the books on the table a large amount of dust came out. He coughed and waved the dust away by his hand. He took out those little brushes that girls use for make up to wipe off all the dust from the books. We all crowded around him but he didn't seem to notice. It was like Percy was doing something important but what was it? He opened books at certain pages and got a new page out from his notebook. My mom was looking at him with curiosity that we all Athena children show. He took out a pencil and started to draw a battleground. It seemed like he was drawing from memory. I gasped at how beautiful Percy was drawing. He left no detail out of the picture. Like even the tiniest line had a deep meaning. Lord Apollo was staring at the paper in awe. We all thought Percy was done when he put the paper aside. I was about to pick it up when he said,

"Don't. I need that paper. It's a blueprint of the battle strategy I am making" He said softly but I can hear the pain from his voice.

"Why do you need it?" my mom asked.

"You'll find out soon." That was all he said. He then made the ink bottle spill on the white paper. Grover said that it was a waste of ink but Percy ignored his comment. He then looked at the picture he drew and used his water powers to draw that. We all looked on with fascination. When he was done with the picture he took out another page we didn't notice. It was a diagram of a battle strategy. I was just about to ask him what it was when he used the rest of the ink to draw it out. When he was done my mom gasped for some reason, we all looked at her in confusion except for Percy who had a smug smile. Lady Athena was analyzing the battle plan looking for something but it seemed she couldn't find it.

"T-t-This battle plan is flawless! How did you even make this? Even I never saw any plan like this." We all gasped at what my mom said. We looked at Percy for an explanation. He smiled some more and said,

"There were some patterns in the battle strategies were they all made the same mistake. You just had to look closely and find them. If you erase those mistakes and put all the battle plans together you get a good strategy."Conner asked him why he did this but Percy said that was a personal reason. With shock we all found out that it was now night-time and we had to go to bed. Percy took the papers with him and said goodnight.

**Percy Pov**

Today has been eventful. I found out some shocking and sad news. I learned how to make various types of weapons almost out of anything. Last but not least I made a good battle strategy that I can use for the war that will soon come up. Now the only thing left for me to do is train until I perfected all of my skills. I made sure nobody followed me as I went to the forest and called Ragnor to take me. He was staying at this cave that was not too far away but good enough that no one can see or follow us. Ragnor helped me edit some things and make it more detailed than it was already. We shared about our day and told what interesting things happened.

_"I am sorry for your loss on the girl my friend."_ Instantly memories of our times together came up as he said that. Ragnor was able to see them since we were mind linked. I sighed.

_"It's alright. It was for the best anyway with all the secrets I have to hide. I don't regret what happened or wished it didn't happen because the fates must have planned something for me. Whatever it is I will accept it as much as I can." _I replied back to him. He gave a soft hum which made the cave vibrate a little but I didn't mind because it was comfortable.

_"You are getting wiser. That is good; soon you will be ready to accept the throne."_

I smiled a bit but then asked him a question that has been bothering me,

_"Ragnor I have one question."_

_"What is it little one?" _ He said while looking at my mind.

_"When I become King one day, don't I need a Queen by my side? If so how will I know who to pick?" _ I asked.

_"You will know when the time comes little one. Now sleep as I give you memories of your home." He said._

I went under his wing and laid beside his belly were the heat was. He curled his tail around me as a protective barrier. He put his wing on top of me like a tent and hummed as he showed me memories of my home. Not too soon I fell asleep dreaming about my past.

**Finally I am done writing this chapter. I can't write Percabeth so sorry about that is fans of the couple. The reason they broke up is because this story is a Percy with an OC story. Also if you guys would like to follow me on twitter it is my penname. I will be updating about my stories. Anyways review and sorry for the long update! Until next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	9. Chapter 9 Suspicous and Assasin Creed

**Hey guys I read your reviews and couldn't help but smile at your enthusiasm on the story so I decided to update this story. **

**Third Person Pov**

Our hero right now was training from his dragon Ragnor. So far they started with archery which was a bit of a problem at first. Percy read the books based on archery and got and understanding of it now all he had to do was practice the art. Percy had the entire day ever since he asked Chiron if he could do whatever he wanted. He agreed as long as he helped with the camp. There were targets set up in the cave where they lived. It was at the back that way the arrows wouldn't hurt an unfortunate and unsuspecting person or animal. Ragnor used his magic to make the cave become sturdy and strong like marble making it hard to be battered down if it came to certain circumstances. Percy was trying to get the right stance as Ragnor corrected him.

**Percy Pov**

"_Keep your feet not too far from each other Percy or else your balance will be unstable. Stand up straighter and keep your shoulders strong. Don't hold the bowstring so tight. Let your fingers relax and let the tips of your fingers hold the string. Take deep breaths and just look at the targets." _Ragnor said. I did as he said and let my arms relax but not too much or else it'll be bad for defense. I breathed deeply from my nose and let it out with my mouth. After seeing that everything was okay he told me to let the string loose but keep the arrow in its place.

"_Good now do it again." _He told me. I sighed and did the stance all over again. I made sure that my grip wasn't too strong and that my feet were not too far from each other. I breathed slowly and set the arrow toward the target but didn't release it yet. Ragnor looked at my stance critically with his eye. He grew a bit more and was now the size of the cave but with magic he was able to make the cave expand on the inside but not the outside. He hummed making the cave vibrate and the pebbles rattle,

"_Excellent now you have learned the stance very well. Now we must work on your aim. Look at the target carefully and imagine where the arrow should go. Imagine it there and release." _I made the string stretch a bit more and breathed against it. Softly I let the arrow go and watch it fly. The arrow missed but it got close to the target by a foot which was pretty good! With new enthusiasm I worked on my shooting until I was able to reach near the bulls-eye. I smiled at my success as Ragnor watched from his resting place. I practiced some more before I was finally able to reach the bulls-eye. I cheered and jumped around. Practically everything a little kid would do while Ragnor watched in amusement. After I was done celebrating Ragnor told me to get out the throwing knives and practice the stance.

I did as he told. The knives were blunt for now since I was only training. I looked at the diagram in the book and copied it before trying out some throws but not letting the blade go. After getting the hang of it I released one knife and it hit near the red dot. _Huh, I guess I'm good with knives. _I practiced a bit more on throwing and after getting the hang of it I tried some manoeuvres. I spun while slashing diagonally before throwing the other one at one of the targets. I did some other things before putting the knives back in their places and start with the daggers. I got familiar with the weapon after half an hour but I didn't like it as much since it reminded me too much of Annabeth. I was able to move on with some difficulty but dad and Ragnor helped me along the way. It looked like Annabeth didn't move on though since she has bags under her eyes and seem to be sniffling all the time.

I looked at the time with my watch to find it to be 11:00! It was close to being lunch time. I quickly took my weapons and told Ragnor goodbye as he dropped me off a mile away from camp. I ran all the way and dropped my stuff on my bed and quickly walked to the pavilion for lunch. Luckily I wasn't late and everyone was just coming in now. I gave some of my food to dad before sitting at my table. Everyone chattered with their siblings while I ate by myself. I didn't mind since Ragnor was keeping me company. He told me to take the archery class that was happening after lunch. Sadly my friends were in that class meaning that they might get more suspicious of me than they already are. I really don't like hiding secrets from them but it's for the best. I thanked the nymphs before heading to my cabin to get my bow and arrows.

I slung the quiver on my back and made sure that they were the wooden ones before leaving with my bow in my hand. As I entered all the new campers and my friends looked at me but I just smiled at them before nodding to Will. He walked up to me.

"Hey Percy, it's nice to see you! I don't want to be mean or anything but aren't Poseidon kids horrible at archery?" he said. I smiled and said,

"Don't worry Will. I've been practicing but for the safety of others I'll stay a distance away from others." I walked towards the other side and got ready and started firing.

"_Percy I think you're ready to speed up on your firing. First you must get used to taking your arrows out form your quiver easily and actually start to shoot at a fast rate. Keep calm and slowly listen to the beat of your heart as you fire." _He said before retrieving from my mind. At first it was awkward for me but then I was able to do well halfway through. I took no break and continued on practicing. The only thing making me go on is my mom. When I was finally able to shoot sixteen arrows in one minute I took a break. I was so into training that I didn't realise that the others stopped shooting. I looked around to see the others looking at me in surprise some jealously. I got a bottle of water and poured it on my head before leaving the arena. Next class was arts and crafts but I decided to go to sword fighting instead.

**Will Pov**

I smiled as I showed everyone how to hold a bow. Percy was on the other side of the arena in his own world. After showing the kids how to shoot I decided to see if Percy needed any help. I watched from a distance to see if there was any problem and was left surprised. His stance was good and he held the bow with such strength but relax position showing that he was good with the weapon. I noticed that the bow and arrows were different from the one's camp has. His bow was curved to the extent that it looks like it would break at any point. His string was strong and thick unlike ours which were thin but enchanted to last long. On the side were designs that looked to be carved into the wood but it was hard to tell from this distance. The arrows were at a good length and the feather that was for balance was exquisitely designed. I watched a bit longer completely forgetting about the class. _Where did he learn to shoot like this?_ As I watched him shoot arrows so fast that it would rival my cabin! Percy`s face was fierce and determined. Conner came up to me,

"Hey Will when are you going to continue the class?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just watching Percy shoot." I said. Conner looked at the direction I was pointing and his eyes went wide.

"He's shooting bulls-eyes!" he exclaimed. The rest of the class came towards our direction after his outburst. We all watched Percy shocked since Poseidon's kids were never known for their archery. He soon stopped and looked at us before taking a bottle of water and left. I cleared my throat,

"Okay! Class we should continue training. Now what you should..."

**Percy Pov**

That was a bit awkward. I took the rest of my weapons and headed for Le Mont which was the library's name. I had a series of books that I need to return. I pushed the door open and saw all the Athena kids and Olympians there. They were reading the books with such intensity that an attack can happen and they wouldn't care. I put the books in the return deposit before opening my notebook that had a list of the books I needed. _I already read the books based on architecture, strategy, and archery. So that leaves me with the princely duties and formalities along with the dancing._ I sighed this will take some time.

I got up on the pedestal and said the names of the books. I carried them to a secluded area and started reading. After finishing the book on princely duties a question came up in my mind.

"_Hey Ragnor I have a question." _I said.

"_Hmmm... What is it little one?_" He asked.

"_Did my parents sign any betrothal with anyone?" _I asked nervously.

"_Not that I know of. Don't let it bother you." _He said before leaving my mind. I continued reading but couldn't get the question get off my mind. I finished reading all the books with quite ease ever since I was able to control my ADHD. I put the books away and found that it was only 1:00 o'clock. _What should I do?_ I decided to continue on with my training in the battle dome that was installed. It can put any environment or obstacle courses for training that bought great pleasure to Ares kids. Some of the campers were here training since it had much more options than the arena. The Ares kids were training harder than ever and the hunters of Artemis were teaching their new members with the new courses that had to do with tracking and hunting.

I got to the farther side of the arena where the items weren't being used. I decided to start with knife throwing and slowly go down to archery. The targets moved slowly as I got into a stance. My knives were held loosely but at any moment I can met up with a sword. I looked at the targets and started imagining people. I used my powers to make watery figures that way I would have real opponents. I opened my eyes to see them standing there with different weapons in their hands. I got ready and the training began.

I slashed diagonally to my right cutting off one of the figures arm and ducked while spinning to dodge an axe. I jumped up and broke a spear of the figure before cutting its head and disarmed another by spinning my knife in circular motion for the sword to clatter on the floor. I stabbed the dummy in the heart before continuing my training. I saw a clear shot towards the target and threw my left knife towards the target. It soared towards the target at such speed that it was practically a blur. _Thwack! _The knife hit the bulls-eye even thought it was near the edge of it. I didn't stop and continued fighting all the water figures until there were none left. I smiled and threw the other knife this time hitting the bulls-eye dead in the center.

I smiled and wiped off the sweat on my face. I took the knives out and put them with my bow and arrows before taking out 10 daggers. I measured quietly towards the target and threw it. It whistled through the air like a bullet and got near the target. I frowned. _I guess I need more practice with aiming on the dagger. _I took a deep breath and practiced.

**Third Person Pov**

What our prince didn't know was that he had an audience as he practiced. All the campers and hunters saw him training and were interested in what he was doing and so they sat on the benches watching him train. As the Olympians entered they were confused to find it empty until they noticed them all sitting and watching someone. Curious they walked quietly and looked at what they were seeing to find the son of Poseidon training hard. They sat beside the campers watching his movements.

He dodged all the figures attacks and disarmed them fast with his knives. As fast as a bullet one of the knives hit the target, it was on the red dot but near the edge. Percy continued on fighting and threw his last knife at another target but this time it hit the dead center. He retrieved them and put them with his other weapons before taking a large amount of daggers.

He got used to the feel of the dagger and threw it but frowned when it did reach its target. He sighed before throwing some more daggers. One getting closer to the bulls-eye than the others, on the 6th dagger the knife was stuck in the middle of the target. He continued practicing until every throw gave him a bulls-eye. Athena being the curious person she is leaned over to Chiron whispering to him,

"Chiron when did Persues have the time to do all of this?" The rest of the Olympians that also wanted to know leaned closer to the two.

"Percy asked me if he could just train and not do other activities. I said yes as long as he helped around camp." He said explaining. Athena was about ask another question when she noticed Percy going back to his weapons. He slung his quiver on his back and took his bow in his hand.

"_Is he seriously going to do archery?!" _Apollo asked the others telepathically.The other had similar thoughts as well. As Percy got in the stance and started putting the arrow in its place the entire audience was holding its breath. He stretched the string along with the arrow while everyone looked at his stance looking for a mistake to find none. Everyone could hear Percy breathe slowly as he let the arrow go. The arrow sliced through the air as it spun towards the target. _Thwack!_ It landed on the bulls-eye. The audience eye was full of shock and disbelief. As if that arrow was the first shot a series followed after like how it begins in a crime scene. Percy grabbed arrow after arrow shooting them at such speed and never stopping for a breath. As soon as his quiver was empty heavy breathing was heard from the shooter.

"_20 arrows under a minute! He didn't even lose grace!" _Athena exclaimed to the others by mind. I pin could be heard at the silence that was held in the arena. Our hero seemed to finally notice that he had an audience as he grabbed all the arrows that were least damaged. He smiled sheepishly before gathering up his stuff ready to leave. Just as he was about to walk towards the exit a new camper yelled out,

"How the heck did you do all of that training!?" Percy looked up at the camper and smiled before leaving with a one word reply,

"Practice."

**Thalia Pov**

I watched my cousin train with surprise. From the last time I visited camp he changed a lot based on his skills. He's still the same Percy I know but just with a few adjustments. I looked at the others to see their reactions to what they saw. They eyes looked like their eyes could pop out of their sockets and their mouths were wide open in shock. Slowly by slowly the crowd dispersed but my friends, the Olympians, Chiron, and I stayed back.

"He has changed in so many ways. His skill in archery now rivals Apollo's children. His way with the weapons is fascinating by the way he handles them but the one question is, why is he doing all of this?" Lady Athena summarising what we just saw. We all stayed in silence trying to find an answer to all those questions. I knew what happened to Percy and Annabeth. By the way he looked at her he seemed to move on but from Annabeth I can tell she still hasn't.

"Chiron when did my son ask you if he could just train and not do the other activities?" Lord Poseidon said turning to Chiron. He looked down at his lap.

"Around three weeks ago." He said. We all started thinking again. Then Travis came up with an idea.

"Why don't we just follow him to see what he's doing?" he suggested. We all agreed to that and quietly followed Percy. He went in his cabin. When he came out his hands were full of books, his weapons were strapped to his side, and he had a different set of clothing on. Now usually that wouldn't bother us but this time it was different. He was wearing clothes that a hunter/assassin would wear. Nobody said anything since they were busy going to other classes.

He went to the library to drop off the books and then walked into the woods. Hades hid in the shadows along with Nico. Apollo turned into a bird like everyone else while Artemis and I climbed the trees and followed him from there. Percy was going deeper and deeper into the woods which got us confused. He walked for around five minutes until he suddenly stopped. He walked backwards for a few feet before suddenly going into a run. I then realised that he was going to run off the edge of the cliff. Before we could do anything he jumped with his arms spread wide like an eagle. We all ran to the edge to see him falling into a pile of what looks like to be moss. Zeus teleported the group there so we don't have to do what he did. We all went back into our positions and continued tailing him. _Okay now I'm getting sick of this! What the heck is he doing so far from camp?!_ I thought.

Very soon we reached a clearing full of strange things. There were so many twisted trees that looked unreal. Percy just stood there for a minute doing nothing but staring at those trees. After what felt like forever he broke out into a run. He seemed to be doing weird dance. Skipping some places and flipping in others or using some of the trees to help him.

"There are several bombs, poison darts, traps, mines, lava, and gas placed randomly on the ground. It will be very hard to figure out the places much less be able to dodge all of them." Artemis whispered to us.

"Then how is my cousin, Percy, able to do this?" I asked. I watched him some more but this time I looked closely at what his body movements were indicating. His feet were always near to being standing straight up meaning that he was using his toes to his greatest advantage while his upper body muscles were twisting and turning everyway giving him a high volt to the sky.

"He's using his powers to help him. The water in the ground is telling him where everything is. So in example he is the radar while the water is the sonar." Poseidon explained to us. I was surprised I mean dad told me that I can do the same thing with air but I never figured that Percy would be able to figure it out since all Big Three kids can do that. We watched him a bit more. Percy Jumped and landed on a tree that looks like a bonsai tree except a much bigger version of that. He was in a catlike position with his right leg spread out; his left leg was closer to his left hand while both his hands were steadying him. His breathing was a bit heavy but he didn't seem bothered about that. He closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating with his ears twitching a bit. Athena handed us all goggles that can see anything invisible, going really fast, and can go in slow motion while showing us if there is anything hidden somewhere.

**Percy Pov**

My breathing was heavy and my heart was beating fast but I ignored all of that and closed my eyes. I blocked out all the sound happening around me. In front of my eyes was a map that was green. This map showed any water that's close or surrounding me. It can also tell me when a living human being is near. I looked around me with my senses and noticed that around twenty people were watching me train. Judging by their figure and the aura they give away, I'd say that they are the Olympians and my friends. _Ragnor my friends are here. I can't continue or else it'll make them more suspicious! _I thought towards him.

"_Don't worry. You need to continue. They will find out sooner or later. Just don't answer their questions but if it's one you can't avoid then you must say a part of the truth that way Apollo wouldn't be able to say if you're lying or saying the truth." _He said explaining. I nodded and focused on my surrounding again. Out of nowhere with great speed a knife came at me! I dodged it by making my body angle in such a way that it would avoid it. Two came at the same time with one above and one below. I made a bridge high enough to avoid the bottom one and then crouched low for the first one.

_That's the first part. The next are the lasers. _I thought. You see the tree was right in the middle of the clearing making me an easy target. I have to dodge all of them without leaving the tree. I saw huge line of red in my map that was going straight for my stomach. I did a handstand and made my legs go the opposite direction of my hand making my stomach an arch in mid air. It avoided the line of the laser, just in time too since it fired right then. I kept dodging all the things thrown at me without leaving the tree for and 2-3 hours. It finally ended and my body was sore and covered in sweat but I didn't care since I passed. That part was to build up my endurance and it sure did the trick.

"_Good job little one. You are progressing very well. Soon you will be ready but that is still a long way. I have just started showing you the basics of your training not all of it. Now go back to camp but remember you need to make your friends feel trustworthy around you. I cannot help you there or else the Olympians will sense me. Be safe little one." _He said retreating to the back of my mind.

"Thank you Ragnor." I whispered. I lay down on the tree breathing heavily. I looked up at the sky and stayed like that for a few minutes before getting up. I didn't leave yet,

"I know you guys arethere. Just come out." I said facing where they were. They all stepped out and looked at me with their eyes full of questions. I sat down cross legged and waited until they all sat down. I raised my eyebrow telling them they can ask questions.

"Where in Tartaus name did you learn to do all of flipping, dodging, weaving, and all that other stuff?!" Nico exclaimed practically voicing everyone's thoughts. I sighed,

"I've been training to get ready for anything that happens." I said explaining making sure to choose my words carefully.

"But Percy nothing's going to happen so far. If something does happen then why are you training so hard?" Grover asked. I took a deep breath before putting my hand through my hair,

"That is personal matters G-man." I said before getting up to leave. Zeus stopped me by saying,

"Were haven't finished asking you questions!" I continued on walking before reaching a tree and started climbing it.

"I said you can ask all the questions you want but that doesn't mean I'll answer them." I said smirking before running through the forest on the branches.

**Annabeth Pov**

I watched him move dodging whatever was coming at his way. For some reason he never left the tree like there was a boundary around it. I blushed every time his chest showed by doing flips, summersaults, and handstands. All right I admit that I might have had some feeling growing over him but our "relationship" ended ever since he found out the real reason why I was his girlfriend. I still haven't gotten over it and some of the campers don't talk to me or treat me nicely but I guess I do deserve it for hurting Percy. Rachel is angry at me because she actually had a crush on Percy but she lost her chance because of me. None of my friends would talk to me much unless it's absolutely necessary. I was getting the silent treatment from everyone except for my brothers and sisters.

Soon Percy finished his training which was much more intense than ours. He was lying down on the tree facing up at the sky as his shirt stuck to his skin. He got up took all his things and placed them accordingly and properly on him. He sat down on the tree cross legged and looked towards our direction. My heart started to beat faster. _He can't see us._ I reassured myself until he said,

"I know you guys there. Just come out." He said. _How did he know we were there? _My mom asked us. While the others asked Percy questions I observed him to see when he's lying or not. I couldn't find out if he was or not since he looked so casual and laid back. He got up and climbed a tree before suddenly disappearing. Zeus turned to Apollo,

"So was he saying the truth?" Apollo looked to be concentrating hard. He sighed and said,

"He wasn't lying but by the way he said his words it could be true or not at the same time like a riddle." He explained. That left us stump and we soon gave up. Zeus said we'll leave it for later and should now go back. Lady Hestia teleported all of us back into our cabins where I laid down and thought about everything that happened so far.

**Percy Pov**

I loved the feeling of the wind rush past me as I ran through the forest. Everything was a blur as I ran like a free spirit. I jumped on the side of a tree and flipped before continuing to run on the ground. I was about to go faster when I noticed someone near the end of the trail. I dug my feet in the dirt and skidded to a stop a few feet away from the person. I realised that it was Lady Hestia so I quickly bowed. She smiled warmly at me and told me to take a seat on the rock with her. Curious I asked her why she wanted to talk to me. She gave a laugh that sounded so motherly.

"You have been training well prince. Tell me how is Ragnor doing?" she said looking at me. My eyes widened in shock.

"H-h-how do you know?" I said stuttering.

"I was great friends with your mother when she was around your age. I knew who you really were when you were transported to Sally's home. I watched over you as you grew up. I kept your promise with your mom which was go watch over you, and watch I did." She said explaining to me. I asked her questions wanting to know more about my family.

_While in the other world..._

**Queen Leviana Pov**

I was chained to the wall as the cuffs cut into my skin. Reginald would come here and ask me questions while I refused to answer them. Sometimes he would _touch_ me but I stayed strong remembering that my son was safe and would stay safe until the right time. If only the war didn't happen then Percy would be with us living happily. Winsferd- A tear rolled of my cheek. My Winsferd is gone. He ran into the forest bravely but before that he gave me a kiss and hugged Percy and I. He played with us for only a few minutes before he had to go. If only it was longer. Memories came back of all of our happy times together. I slowly started to weep.

**Third Person Pov**

Far, far away deep in the forest where the vile king dared not to go a man was there. He was wearing tattered armor and looked like he hadn't shaved for a long time. His eyes held wisdom and strength that could make any man's knees go weak. He had broad shoulders and held an aura of authority around him. Now in the Greek world many would mistake him for Zeus but he was not Zeus. It was all quite in the forest like it was holding its breath. The man was walking looking for something to hunt and a place to camp when his heart tightened. As if by magic he could hear a girl, no woman, weeping. He whispered,

"Hold on Lev. I'm coming to get you back my queen." The dethroned king said as he disappeared in the woods.

**There! I finally finished the chapter that took me like a few days to plan then another few days just to type. Anyways review and give me suggestions! Until the next chapter!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


End file.
